gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic
Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic (機動戦士ガンダム：銀河, also referred to as Gundam Galactic or MSG:G) is an Anime Military science fiction mecha based serial drama television series based on Sunrise's long running Gundam franchise. It was split into two seasons consisting of 74 episodes and one finale special. Its animation and writing style purposely imitated that of two of Gundam's previous series, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic was co-directed by two previous Gundam directors, Seiji Mizushima and Mitsuo Fukuda, directors of SEED and 00 respectively and was written by Kotha Hirano, a relatively new writer employed by Bandai. The series originally were a small series of novels detailing the early history of Galactic. Due to the high popularity of the novels, they were inherently commissioned to be produced as a three episode OVA, airing on Mainichi Broadcasting System and Tokyo Broadcasting System from August 9, 2010 to August 22, 2010 in a matter of three weeks. After garnering critical acclaim for its in-depth storytelling and highly defined characters, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic was picked up to be a 100-episode anime which would be split into two fifty episode seasons, with a highly awaited premiere date on January 2011. The series would be released over the course of two years, with each season taking a brief respite before airing once again. Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic was one of the few Gundam series to be animated in widescreen and in high-definition and was set into the fictional Galactic Colonization Era. Overview Directed by previous Gundam directors, Seiji Mizushima and Mitsuo Fukuda, the series is set in the fictional Galactic Colonization universe. The series starts off detailing the war between the Earth and their territories against Separatists, which is somewhat reminiscent of the One Year War, although on a grander scale. If looked closely, certain plot elements from previous Gundam series can be seen, such as Turn A Gundam, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, Gundam SEED, and Gundam 00. Mankind is split due to the Unified Earth Government's constant abuse of power. Themes and Reactions Plot Season 1 Season 2 Openings, Endings, Insert Songs Openings: *''NEXT LEVEL'' by TRF *''CHANGE'' by Uverworld *''Staple Stable'' by Chiwa Saitō Endings: *''Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi'' by Kurosaki Maon *''Return to Destiny'' by Kurosaki Maon *''Color Me Dark'' by Kurosaki Maon Insert Songs: Characters Production Development Release Music Anime OVAs Before the release of the series, a three episode OVA was produced as a way to introduce the series to the general populace. As the series was aired, a series of several OVAs was produced and released to the public. Most of these OVAs were relevant to the plot as they further explained events, added more backstory, and detailed the main characters' beginnings while the last two acting as side stories and included a comedic and romantic plotline. *'Prologue/Beginning:' *'Prologue/Middle:' *'Prologue/End:' *'Starting Point:' Starting Point was the fourth OVA produced by Sunrise Incorporated Episodes Media Books and Publications A novelized version of Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic was published by Kadokawa, finishing at four volumes all written by the series creator, Kohta Hirano. The book series were licensed by Bandai Entertainment and the first volume was released several months after the show's reveal. A manga production was also produced and licensed soon after and was subsequently released in the United States on March 21, 2011, garnering wide-spread popularity throughout the country. A light novel series titled, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic: Succession of Tyranny was serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine and was centered on the events prior to the series, mainly concerning the Unified Earth Government's and Human Federation's future Mobile Suit Operators and their occupations and actions at the time. Unlike the anime, the novel series were split into separate arcs, each detailing a different character. Penned by Kohta's friend, Ichinose Harakawa while the mobile suit designs were constructed by Rei Onada. The first volume was released in January, 2012 and the other volumes were released at regular intervals, usually every four to five months. After the completion of Succession of Tyranny a sequel was confirmed, entitled Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic: Succession of Justice, entering serialization and publication shortly after its reveal. The events described in the sequel took place between season 1 and 2. Manga Six TV broadcast-based manga series were released in the course of several months. All artwork was done by Ayase Higurashi, her artwork praised for its closeness to the anime. There are minor changes when compared to the anime, such as additional subplots and more comedic moments. The first volume was released in April 2011, by Kadokawa Comics. When it was translated into English, it was released in North America by Bandai Entertainment, with the first volume taking the shelves on November 2011. Other manga adaption series of the same name was also based on the television series, albeit the sequencing of events and artistic style was nominally different. A manga sidestory entitled Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic: Crossroads was serialized in Gundam Ace. Illustrated by renowned Kōichi Tokita, an artist who worked on previous Gundam series such as Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, the manga focuses on one particular Unified Earth Government mobile suit pilot, Aya Kirin and her questioning what she is fighting for and whether or not she should defect to the Human Federation. The story detailed the internal conflicts a pilot would usually faced when their ideals started to crumble before them and it introduces characters and mobile suits from other publications. Video Games Very few games based on the series were rarely released, however two games were developed and released with another currently in development. A sandbox real-time strategy game entitled Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic RTS, published by Namco Bandai Games produced by Emperial Soft for the PC and PS3, was released on September 23, 2012. The game was told in the eyes of an unnamed UEG tactician who often found himself directing his forces against the Human Federation. Known for his prodigious tactical skills, the tactician was given command of all UEG forces in hopes of defeating the opposing forces. Grand strategy, production, and resource management was very crucial in beating the various levels. Albeit it followed storyline of the anime, the game did present contradictory plot points and was considered non-canon by both the creator and fans alike. Even with its contradictory elements, the game garnered critical acclaim from Famitsu, getting a rating of 39.5/40, with three reviewers giving the maximum 10/10 and one reviewer giving 9.5/10. The game was praised for its immersive story telling and dynamic real-time strategy gameplay as well as being the first game to include such elements. A second video game, titled Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic: Ace was developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, was released a month before the series finale. It was a fighting game where the player picks one of the Gundams from each faction and fights the other mobile suits until they reach the final boss, which usually varies depending on which faction the player had chosen. Unlike the other game, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic: Ace had no apparent overall storyline other than the factions' objective. CDs Reception Critical Reception Popularity Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes